Dragon Rider
by Sunbeam Tiger
Summary: Maka's first mission as a Dragon Rider is to hunt down the Abandoned Prince, whose magic and dragon make him a prime target of the king. The problem with this mission is that the Abandoned Prince may have a secret that will change her mind about the kingdom which she serves. Dragon AU, give it a chance.


Maka loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. She had always loved it, even before she was a dragon rider. But now, as she flew through the air on top of her best friend, she felt the air flowing through her locks in a new and extreme way.

Lilith was the fastest dragon that she had ever met, though, it was not as though she had met very many. Dragons were a rarity, if that was even an appropriate word to use. All in all, including her dragon, she only knew of 5 surviving dragons and Riders.

Lilith was a Wind Dragon. She knew the skies better than the birds or the even the clouds themselves. She was at home in the skies more than a fish was in the sea.

Dragons chose their riders, and Maka had found Lilith as a tiny dragon, the size of a puppy. She had gorgeous silver scales that matched the cloudy skies that the country was known for.

After the two came together they were inseparable. Maka was forced to enlist in the King's Guard because of the unspeakable damage that, Riders and their mounts caused in battle.

Because of the immediate high rank that Maka had in the army and the fact that the king had a soft spot for the girl she was free to roam and learn on her own, occasionally returning to her dragon trainer to learn the sorcerer's arts and battle tactics.

Maka had recently been called to the castle by the king himself. After finishing up training in the mountains of God's she returned the grand castle belonging to King Evans. Large, white pillars supported a sweaping ceiling that overlooked an emense rose garden filled with only blood red roses. She found the palace to be cold and full of negative energy, but every time she was forced to go she always made a detour when leaving, spending a couple hours in the rose garden.

Maka made her way down the halls of the castle and towards the Music Hall. She could always find the king inside the majestic space. Large red drapes covered the walls and the floor was checkered black and white.

She is surprised to find the prince lounging on piano bench fingering a rather expensive looking violin. His shocking white hair was neatly combed back and his blood red eyes slid lazily in the direction of her clacking boots.

"Ah Maka, I'm glad you could come," he said in a deep, masculine voice. He stood up and Maka bowed her head in respect to the heir to the throne.

"Hello Prince Wes, I received a message from your father. He requested my presence," she said politely. She kept her green eyes fixed on the ground. Prince Wes was somewhat infamous for his promiscuous behavior.

"Yes, well my father had a bit of an accident," he said. His black shoes appeared next to her own leather boots. "What he wanted to see you for is he needs you to go on a mission," he said softly.

"A mission?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said, taking her chin and meeting her eyes with his own dull red ones. His lips brushed hers as he said, "We need you to locate the Abandoned Prince."

….

….

….

Maka's head was spinning as she glided through the air on the back of Lilith. She absentmindedly stroked the smooth scales on Lilith's back. Her dragon glanced back at her, fret obvious in her sky blue eyes. She could feel Maka's worry through their soul bond. Every dragon shared a special connection, called a soul bond, with his or her Rider.

Maka had a right to be afraid. Soul 'Eater' Evans was Wes' younger brother. He had deserted the kingdom in a horrific display of carnage on the army with his Flame Dragon, nicknamed Black Blood. He was dangerous beyond belief, and of course the dragon he bonded with, the first in the royal family in centuries, not to mention his advanced natural skill of magic, made him into a human weapon.

It was getting late, and fatigue clawed at Maka's eyes. Her soul perception, her specific ability from her own magic, wouldn't even work if she were tired. Yawning, she guided Lilith towards the ground, into a clearing in the wooded area below her.

"Go hunt, I'll find somewhere to sleep for tonight," she said, yawning yet again. She petted Lilith's head before the dragon took off, ascending into the darkening sky.

Maka hadn't walked far when she found herself near a small camp about a half a mile where she was dropped off. A tent was set up as well as a warm fire. A delicious smell wafted towards her, making her mouth water.

A voice spoke up from the other side of the fire. The strange character was covered in a mysterious cloak, his face hidden.

"Are you lost, little lamb?" said the figure.

"Ah, no," said Maka, "just lacking a place to stay tonight, sir."

"Well then, why don't you stay here tonight snowflake, I have extra room in my tent," the hooded figure said, while heaving himself up from the warmth of the fire.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that," Maka said politely. The man got a bowl from his burlap bag. He dipped it in a cauldron that was over the fire.

"Well at least have some stew," He said, reaching the full, steaming bowl towards her. She looked at him skeptically, but the delicious scent of stewed meat and her growling stomach made her greedily snatch the bowl away from him.

"Umm… thanks," she said sniffing the soup. She took a sip and moaned in contentment. The stranger chuckled deeply.

"Can I know your name, princess?" he asked. Maka glared at him.

"Stop with the nicknames, will you?" she growled.

"Well, if I knew your name then I wouldn't have to Tiny Tits," he said, his polite tone changing. It sounded as though he was grinning playfully but she couldn't tell because of the shadows effectively covering his face.

"Maka!" she yelled angrily. "And don't think you will get away with calling me that again you dick."

"Woah, Jesus Maka, you are feisty," he said, grinning. She saw a glint of sharp teeth from beneath his hood.

Maka glared at him, "Well now that you know my name, what's yours?"

"Well, I'd rather not say," he said sitting back down.

Maka's eye's narrowed warily. Suspicion weighed on her mind. She looked intensely at the man sitting across from her.

Suddenly he spoke up, "Fine, I'll tell you. But I have to ask, are we in land ruled by King Evan's?"

"No," she quickly lied. She smiled sweetly at him, "So, what's your name?"

"Soul," he said. Maka's breathe caught in her throat as he pulled his hood over his head. Shocking white hair greeted her as well as excited, red eyes. Sharp teeth peeked out from behind a shit-eating grin.

Realization dawned on Maka; this was Soul 'Eater' Evans, the Abandoned Prince, famous for his dragon and intense magical use. This man could kill her in the blink of an eye.

Luckily she was only asked to find him, not take him back with her. Now that she had a general location in mind she could regroup with Lilith and get back to Prince Wes.

Soul observed her with sharp, clinical eyes as Maka made a quick plan inside her head. The wind picked up and the trees rustled overhead.

Maka slowly stood up, "Well, thanks for the stew. It was really great to meet you, but I have to find someplace to stay for tonight. And I don't want to bother you anymore," She said with a nervous laugh and turned towards the direction Lilith dropped her off. She reached through their connection and called out to her. 

"I know you're lying, Maka my dear," she heard his gravely voice right behind her. She whirled around, ready to strike him. He snapped his fingers and she felt her arms being stuck to her sides.

His face was right next to hers, his hot breath tickling her nose. "Sorry, dear, but I can't let such a pretty thing like you go, especially because you're an agent of my father's."

Maka felt warm, chapped lips press against her own, and a hot tongue running across her lower lip. The last thing she saw was Soul Evans' eyes, hooded, and staring into her own emerald ones. _They look like roses, _she thought as darkness overtook her and she fell into a warm embrace.


End file.
